City Life
by mikeycat06
Summary: Leo is an ordinary squid-kid. When he moves to the city of Inkopolis, he will face a whole new life. Bullies? School? Friends? Turf wars? Leo must take them on. Join Leo in his adventure when he moves into Inkopolis. T for minor language and just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the City

Leo walked up to the door of the train. He turned around and waved bye to his family. Some were crying, others were cheering. It was Leo's birthday, his 14th. As he stumbled onto the train, a pocket full of coins scraped together for him, a suitcase filled with clothes and pictures, and the address for student dorm

"I'll miss you all! I'll visit on holidays though!" He yelled.

"Good luck!" The group called back.

Leo went to his seat and sat down, handing his ticket to the conductor.

"Train to Inkopolis, arriving at 3 PM tomorrow! Came a voice from the speaker.

Leo sighed, it was noon the day before. The train picked inklings and other creatures from all over the country heading to Inkopolis so it took a while.

The train started moving and the speaker said the next stop. Leo could feel the train speeding along, rumbling against the tracks. Today, well tomorrow, was the day he'd been waiting for his entire life, to move to Inkopolis. He'd also gain his full ability to transform into a squid and back to a normal looking inkling and a few hours, the most important occasion in a squid's life.

Leo started reading a book telling about what abilities are most likely and least likely to get on clothes from certain brands. There were also maps of every stage and key points for each mode.

Leo looked confused when he read that the tower in Blackbelly Skatepark was a great sniping spot. It really wasn't, there was no cover and you couldn't see your sides very well. A better spot would be off to the side, or you have someone or two inklings guarding you. Leo pulled out a pencil and made these notes. He hadn't ever played turf wars, but knew had learned every map inside and out from watching and the internet.

A few hours passed, Leo jotted down his own notes and his gear recommendations into the book. He started tingling a bit and felt his body vibrating.

 _Here it comes!_ Leo thought excitedly.

He watched, with a camera pulled out to capture the moment, as his semi squid-like body transformed into a full inkling.

He bit back a scream of excitement, but other inklings on the train started clapping when they saw what was going on. It was the most important event in a squid-kid's life.

Leo blushed and sunk back into his seat, trying to figure out how to transform into a squid. Many failures ensued until he realized he dropped down and felt like liquid. He then realized his predicament, it would be hard to transform back.

He took a deep breath and focused, nothing.

An adult inkling came over and looked at him, "still learning how to squid and not?" he asked

"Yes" Leo replied.

"Here's what you do: calm yourself, and relax, let your brain and body want to be humanoid."

Leo nodded, or at least attempted to nod, and relaxed. He felt his body harden and then realized he was crouching on the floor

The man laughed, "it takes practice, but once you get the hang of it, it will be easier than breathing."

He dropped into squid form and back to show that Leo could eventually do it easily.

"Thanks," Leo said, and he went back to his seat.

The time seemed to pass faster as Leo practiced turning into a squid. Eventually he could do it at will, just not very quickly. Before he could practice more, he yawned, realizing how tired he was. Leo sat in his seat and used his coat as a blanket.

Leo woke up. He fished for his phone in his pocket, only to see that it was noon.

 _I was asleep for 16 hours?_ Leo thought. Inklings liked to rest, but never that much. He quickly got up and started looking out the window. Leo got lost in his thoughts as he watched the trees blur by.

He jumped when he heard a voice from behind him, it was the adult man, "Heh, all inklings oversleep when they turn 14, it takes a toll on the body to change that much at once."

Leo looked back and nodded, "yeah, but at leas-," Leo was interrupted by a yawn, "I'm pretty well rested for today.

The man nodded and sat back down leaving Leo alone.

The hours passed by slowly, Leo could barely hold in his excitement, slowly getting greater and greater until he screamed when he heard "Next Stop: Inkopolis Plaza!"

The inklings around looked at him and chuckled, they too had once known the joy of going to Inkopolis for the first time.

Leo could feel the seconds ticking by slowly as he waited for the arrival in Inkopolis. The train began to slow down once Leo saw the skyscrapers of what he thought was Moray Towers.

"We have arrived." The announcer's voice came again.

Leo grabbed his stuff and watched the doors open.

Leo looked around the plaza, the lime green tower resting in front of him, Booyah Base to the left, and the Squid Sisters' studio to the right.

"Hey! You!" Came a voice from a kiosk.

Leo looked over, "yeah?"

"You new to Inkopolis?" The jellyfish behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I just turned 14," Leo replied as he walked over.

"Well then, on behalf of the Turf War Foundation, I give you your starting equipment."

The jellyfish handed over a set of clothes (the standard starting gear), a splattershot jr., an ink tank, and best of all, a splat watch.

"Thanks!" Leo exclaimed, knowing that he'd get his first gun and ink tank.

Leo was excited for that of course, but most of all, he wanted his splat watch. The splat watch let him see his experience level, coins, super sea snails, info when in battles, and a map of the entire city. It was essential for any kid to have when first coming to Inkopolis.

Leo opened the map app on his watch.

"355 Squiddin Rd., Inkopolis" Leo murmured as he put it in.

Two dots popped up. A green for the destination and a white for you current location. Leo grabbed his suitcase and started running down the alleyways.

The city was bustling. Cars were crowding the onramps to the interstates. Jellyfish were all around. Most inklings were running to the plaza, a gun in hand. Some inklings were heading away from the plaza, ink sweat running down their cheeks.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This will be a story that I'll continue occasionally, writing it when I have time to in study halls. (No upload schedule) I hope you enjoyed and will stick around.**

 **If you give me constructive criticism, please put it very kindly, I can sometimes stress over little things.**


	2. Chapter 2: Filthy Apartement

Chapter 2:

Leo looked at the apartment building. It was five stories tall. The apartments would be small, most inklings couldn't afford big apartments. Off to the side was a small playground and a few benches, it seemed that some families stayed here too.

He walked up to the front door. Looking through the glass he saw a grimy counter and a dirty floor. Leo grabbed the handle, a bell rang 'ding-a-ling ding-a-ling.

The jellyfish behind the counter looked at Leo, "What are you here for?"

"Leo Brook," Leo stated, "Apartment 418. Just moving in."

The blue jellyfish stared at his computer, "why yes. Leo Brook. Elevator and stairs are over there," he said pointing to the right.

"What about room keys?" Leo asked.

"Right…" the jellyfish said, obviously holding back a groan, "here."

Leo grabbed his key and pressed the button for the elevator. The elevator opened, no ding sound. Leo stepped in, pulling his suitcase behind him.

The elevator went up slowly, very slowly. Bumps and creaks were all Leo could hear. Leo glanced at the elevator passing inspection plaque thing, it hadn't been inspected this year… or the last two years. When the elevator stopped and opened, Leo rushed out.

 _Never going on that again_. He thought.

Leo rushed down the hallway. The rugs were dirty, the walls were okay compared to the rest of the building, surprisingly. A few corners had spider webs, barely visible.

A few moments later, Leo arrived at his room. The interior was dusty. There was a tiny room off to the side, barely big enough the twin-sized bed in there. There was a closet about a yard wide and three feet deep. In the main room, 2/3rds of the room had a rug and a couch, the living area. The other third had a white tile floor and had the standard cooking essentials. In the kitchen was the window, in a bad spot since the curtains would go into the sink.

Leo put down his stuff, went to sit on the couch, and a cloud of dust erupted.

"Ugh…" Leo groaned, "Why do I have to buy cleaning supplies immediately?"

Leo ran out of the room, tightening his watch. He rushed to the stairs, running down them, lime green tentacles flapping along the side of his face.

Leo walked out the building. Around the area was dark and shady. Leo looked at his map, he was in North Inkopolis, the part of the city with crime and drug deals. Leo ran down the alleys, heading to the plaza.

Leo emerged from a small alley near the train station. Inklings were standing around and chatting like before. Leo gasped for air, he'd been running all the way. Checking his map, he put in 'Arowana Mall.'

The device beeped, Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

Leo ran off once again, realizing the dust was better than traversing the city.

Leo pushed the door to the main hall of the mall open. To the left were a bunch of shops, and the right had glass in front of the battle stage.

Walking down the hall he looked at all the shops, _Squid Store; Fresh Café; Judd Merchandise Book Trading; Hardware and Squidwear._

Leo's favorite name was: We've Got Better Prices than Booyah Base.

 _Here it is,_ Leo thought as he looked at a store called: Clean Squid. There was a line below the name saying: "We are the largest cleaning supply store in the world!"

Leo almost burst out laughing, it wasn't funny but it just felt like too much boasting.

Leo walked in, a bell ringing as the door opened. He immediately grabbed a cart, ran down an isle looking for a vacuum. There was an entire isle dedicated to vacuums. Portable, canisters, with or without bags, some that were automatic. The auto ones were expensive, ranging up to 50000 coins.

Leo grabbed the cheapest one that used a bag. Leo almost cried when he saw the price was 7500 coins. Leo sighed, grabbed it, and went to find some dusters and windex.

Leo stepped up to the register, the prawn behind the counter looked at him, "aren't you a bit young to be buying all of this?"

"Just moved here, living a filthy as a paralarvae's butt apartment." Leo said as he handed over his splatwatch for the coin transfer.

"So where ya living?" The prawn asked, scanning the watch to deduct coins.

"North Inkopolis." Leo stated, grabbing his watch back.

The prawn turned white, or would have if he was an inkling, "'North Inkopolis?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Take this… it's free…," the prawn handed Leo a pocket knife.

Leo looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Self-defense," The prawn said, "whenever you're in that area, lock your doors and always get in and out of that area A.S.A.P."

"Okay…?" Leo questioned, grabbing his bags and running out the door.

Leo was walking through an alley on his way home, one hand holding his bags, and the other in his pocket to grab his phone if need-be. He turned a corner and saw the apartment building when he heard guns start shooting. Leo bolted faster than an inkbrush user down the road. Looking to his right he saw 3 inklings. Two had guns pressed against the third's head. Leo ran faster and turned away as he heard more gun shots.

Leo darted into the apartment building, ran up the stairs as fast as he could, got into his room, and slammed and locked the door shut.

"Oh my great zapfish. What just happened," Leo muttered once he stopped panting.

Sinking back into the couch Leo thought, _Time to clean…_

 **Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for you guys reading this. Sorry this got a bit dark with the pocket knife joke (not really a joke). Also a paralarvae is a baby squid or cephalopod or something like that. (I looked up what is a baby squid called)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Review if you want, and have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Match (Part 1)

Chapter 3:

 _What to do? What to do?_ Leo thought as he watched Squidtube videos on his phone.

Leo was still sitting around, when he got a notice from the academy he'd be going to. It read 'Welcome back, or welcome to Coral Academy. We are hosting an event this Saturday for all inklings coming to take a tour and meet new friends.'

"So I know what I should do, but it is four days away," Leo mumbled.

Leo tapped the notification, bringing him to the school's page. Leo tapped the resources tab, seeing that there was a chatroom for new inklings coming.

Leo didn't like socializing, but he was a kid who would want to get it done with as soon as possible. He pressed the button, seeing a long list of posts.

'Hi,' Leo said, his full name, Leo Herring, came next to the message.

''sup,' came a reply from Ryan Burns.

'Hi!' was another reply from Ashley Burns. Leo figured from the amount of exclamation marks that she was energetic.

'what are you guys up to?' Leo asked.

'Ashley and I were about to go do a turf war, wanna come with?' Ryan replied.

Leo was surprised, these kids were outgoing, 'uh… sure…'

'Meet you in front of Inkopolis Tower, 15 min from now.' Ashley replied.

Leo looked at her message and then noticed right underneath that there were messages saying they'd left the chatroom.

Grabbing his splattershot jr., starting gear, and his inktank, Leo ran out the door.

Leo ran out from the alley into the plaza. He didn't take any chances with getting caught in anything shady.

Two inklings were sitting on a bench in the back of the plaza, near the train station. Their faces matched their profile pics.

"Ryan and Ashley?" Leo asked walking up to them, wiping sweat from his cheeks.

"Leo?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you," she reached out he hand and Leo shook it.

"Always nice to meet new friend," Ryan stated as he got off the bench.

"Soooo," Ashley trailed off, "We have three people. Play with a rando or call another friend?

"Rando?" Leo asked.

"Someone we don't know. We usually can make friends with them. Or Ashley scares them away," Ryan answered, "She's a bit hyperactive."

Ashley playfully punched Ryan in his arm.

"I say we call Minky, it'll be her first match and we haven't seen her in a while," Ashley declared, pulling out her phone.

"It's my first match too," Leo stated.

"Perfect, we can show you the ropes," Ryan spoke as Ashley called Minky.

"Okay. Okay. Meet you there. See ya," Ashley said into the phone as she talked to Minky.

Ashley slid her phone into her pocket, "She'll meet us in the lobby in about 5 minutes."

They walked into the green tower and headed to the changing rooms.

Leo walked out with the headband on, his basic tee, and the cream basics. He was wielding his Jr. two handed, one hand on the trigger, the other holding the gun up. His inktank was tight on his back like a backpack with a tube connecting it to the jr. He saw a girl, probably about 58 inches and had abnormally short light blue tentacles.

"Hey? Are you Minky?" Leo asked the girl.

"Yeah," Minky replied, straightening her glasses.

A minutes, Ryan walked out, holding a splat roller. Ashley then appeared, holding a tentatek splattershot. Minky stumbled out, the inktank was seemingly too heavy for her. She held her splattershot jr. at her side with one hand, the other trying to get the ink tank strap to stay on her shoulders. Ashley ran over and slid the strap over Minky's shoulder and tightened it.

"Thanks," Minky said quietly.

"Ryan and Ashley will be out soon, they're changing," Leo told Minky as she walked to the changing rooms.

Leo looked at the screens showing the maps, Camp Triggerfish and Ancho-V Games.

Ryan walked up beside him, "Haven't played these two yet. Wanna stick together? Cover each other's back."

Leo nodded, "and you can teach me how to play."

"Pull the trigger, cover the ground in your color, simple as that."

"Yup!" Ashley exclaimed, pulling Minky behind her.

An opposing team walked in, they had an E-Liter 3k scope, two jet squelchers, and a splattershot pro.

"Ready to lose?" The leader, the one with the splattersot pro, said in a strangely kind manner.

Ashley was about to lose it, she hated jerks like him, but Ryan spoke instead, "Doesn't matter if we lose, we're new after all."

Ashley took a deep breath and calmed down as the warp pads activated. They jumped in as squids and were transported to Camp Triggerfish. The large screen where Judd was sitting showed them appearing and the opponents appearing.

Minky whispered, "They all have long range and slow weapons, get close up and splat them quickly."

"Kay," Leo replied as a whistle blew.

Leo ran down the map, spreading his lime green ink, heading for the middle. Ryan was rolling behind him, covering parts he missed. As Leo arrived at the middle, the E-Liter climbed up on the wall to snipe him. He heard a ding as the charge was ready. Purple ink shot at Leo was he dived out of the way. He tried to run but another ding from the E-Liter came and a light was on him. Within a second Leo was splatted.

Ryan ran up behind Leo as he exploded into purple ink. He tried to flick his roller at the charger, not even bothering to think about his lack of range. Ryan panicked and accidentally threw a suction bomb. The charger exploded in lime green as the bomb blew up. Ryan let out a breath, thankful that he pressed the sub weapon button.

Bing. Bing. Bing. Came from behind Ryan. A holographic circle appeared as Leo superjumped to Ryan.

"Let's go!" Leo exclaimed as he ran towards the enemy's gates.

Meanwhile Ashley and Minky were trying to cover up the large area to the left of their spawn. As they finished they noticed Leo reappearing in the spawnpoint, frantically tapping his splatwatch to superjump. Minky and Ashley covered the wall at the end of the small alley that overlooked the middle.

A purple inkling with a jet squelcher took the place of the charger. The two other purple inklings were running down the lane, spraying their ink.

"Stand back Minky!" Ashley exclaimed with a smirk as she active her inkzooka.

Ashley shot the squelcher perched on the wall. Ashley launched another shot at the two inklings on the ground as the recoil launched her off the wall. Ashley looked at her watch, one name popped up then another.

Minky swam up the wall and jumped onto the middle path across the opponent's side. She swam as fast as she could onto the grate and threw a splatbomb. The splattershot pro user jumped back in surprise, but not far enough. Minky smiled, showing her fangs as he blew up into lime green.

Ashley jumped down, looking at the clock on the larger screen. 2 minutes left.

 **Hi guys. I hope you've had a good week/day or will have a good day/week. Thanks for reading. I wanted to get this up so I'll be a two part chapter. Second part will finish off the first battle.**

 **Again, Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Match (Part 2)

Ryan followed Leo, rolling to cover up turf while Leo sprinted forward and started to climb the rope bridge thing to the opponent's gates. Ryan ran as fast as he could, the roller seeming to weigh as much as him.

Ryan heard a sploosh of ink bursting. A light focused in on his back. He dove onto the ground behind the wall of the ramp heading to the middle. His splatwatch read 'Leo has been splatted.' The charger still aimed at his spot, keeping him from moving.

"Frick!" Ryan quietly screamed.

Ashley spotted the light focusing in on Ryan's position. _What to do? What to do?!_ She screamed in her head. Only a split second passed when the light almost snapped right towards her. The stream of ink shot and Ashley somersaulted away, her tentatek splattershot jabbing her inksac. In that roll Ashley spotted her special meter. _Gotta charge it!_ She thought. Ashley bolted before the light could touch her. Ryan was peeking out as the E-liter shot back towards him.

Pointer finger squeezing the trigger, Ashley covered the ground. A ding occurred and her ink tank started to make what looked like flames. Activating her inkzooka took her by surprise, even though she'd used the tentatek twice already. The large portable ink cannon formed from her gun. She quickly spun to the charger and shot, hoping the skinny ink tornado would hit him. A large burst of ink came from his position and Ashley cheered.

Ryan looked at his sister cheering and gave her a thumbs up. She gave him two, dropping her weapon.

Meanwhile Minky had retreated and was running back to spawn. Purple ink was being spread out on their base, according to her watch. The two jet squelchers were spraying ink, back to back. Minky took a deep breath and charged them, doing her best to dodge their shots. She jumped behind an inflatable barrier as she noticed Leo respawning.

Leaping out, she tossed a splatbomb, getting both their attention. They split up, shots coming from both sides of her, the only way was back to middle.

Minky smiled as she called, "Look out behind you!"

They turned around as Leo took one out. The other focused him, completely forgetting about Minky. She ran up behind them and was quickly splatted.

"Nice!" Leo exclaimed to her.

"Figured they'd not notice you and you'd take 'em." Minky replied, her glasses gleaming in the sun.

"THE GATES ARE DOWN!" an electronic voice came from everywhere. The red door things fell down and gave them a path up.

"Shall we?" Leo asked.

"You don't need to ask," Minky said, seeming more and more confident.

They inked and swam up the gates and jumped down instead of walking on the rope bridge.

Ryan and Ashley heard the electronic voice as they sprinted up the ropes. Sticking together they pushed to the gates, splatting the splattershot pro who was just swimming up. Ryan noticed the E-liter making their way back up to a sniping perch.

Ashley saw him look, "I got him," she quickly said.

Ryan nodded as he jumped down with her and went right towards their middle, speeding up when he noticed two of the purple inklings respawning. At the ramp just going to the center where you could see the other person's side, he turned on his heels.

The squelchers smiled, thinking this would be an easy kill. Ryan smiled back, knowing he'd kick their butts. They charged him and he ran forward, jumping. Their slow fire didn't hit him and he landed, barely, in a tiny patch of lime green there. He raised his roller and swung it down on one them.

The roller seemed to slide right through the purple inkling, a bump almost unnoticeable. The other was taken aback by shock of the move. Ryan flicked his roller over the hesitating inkling. Ryan then went back to rolling for a few moments until the splattershot pro tried to fight him.

Ashley bolted straight past the gates, well slightly at an angle, to the large area that people liked to use inkstrikes on. Ashley stealthily walked up to the wall covered in purple ink. The charger was standing right on top, aiming at someone.

Pressing her sub weapon button, a suction bomb formed in her hand. Tossing the bomb, she smiled as the snipe turned back and saw it. Panicking, the charger slipped off the edge and ended up right in front of Ashley as lime green ink rained on him.

Ashley put her gun to his head but didn't shoot, "Why let you respawn and get an advantage again? I can just hold you here for the uh, about 20 seconds left."

The E-Liter user started to fumble to press his sub weapon button. Laughing, Ashley picked up the E-liter and placed it far out of his reach.

Leo was racing side by side with Minky down and back the large area. Their color was sprayed all over, almost no gaps of purple or wood left. While running forward Minky ducked and rolled to the right.

"Charger!" She screamed, warning Leo.

Leo saw the light appear on him. Almost reflexively, even though he'd never done it before, he activated his bubbler. The stream of ink propelled him back and his bubbler vanished. Leo saw the charger user turn around and fall. Looking on the map, he saw Ashley standing there with the sniper not moving, not splatted.

Shrugging it off, he ran forward, gesturing for Minky to follow him.

The last 15 seconds were uneventful. Ryan had kept the three purple inklings right next to their spawnpoint. He was too quick for them. Ashley walked out and looked at him, dragging the E-liter user by one hand and holding his E-liter with her other.

Ryan then saw Minky and Leo turn the corner and head towards him as the electronic voice then yelled, "Stop battling!"

Each inkling stopped and turned their head to the large screen, where Judd was padding up, two flags on his back, arrow shaped tail held high.

Everyone knew had won, it was obvious from the map. Judd waved his lime green flag and pointed his tail to the lime green spawn. The screen showed the percentages, Leo and his Friends 70.4% and the opponents 16.8%.

Ashley handed the charger back to the inkling, who snatched it from her like a baby with cookies. The other three yelled in rage.

At the lobby the other team came up to them.

"Cheaters!" One of the squelchers yelled.

"How did newbies win?!" The leader yelled slash asked.

"You can't hold an inkling hostage!" The E-liter screeched.

"There's no rule against it," The turf war match secretary said plainly, "We have no rules against that, just no one's been crazy enough to try it.

"That's my sister for ya. Crazy and insane," Ryan replied, putting his arm on her shoulders.

"We know you cheated, we just don't know how," the other squelcher stated.

"Beginner's luck is cheating?" Leo asked sarcastically.

The leader, barely containing his rage now, beckoned for his team to leave.

As they walked out Ashley spoke, "I could use a bite to eat. That was a long match."

"It was three minutes," Minky stated, not understanding what she meant.

"It felt long. Like hours, so much happening so quickly," Leo inputted.

"So food?" Ryan asked as his stomach grumbled.

They all chuckled and went to McSquidalds.

 **Thanks for reading. I wanted to get this out before my Christmas break. I write this in my study hall so there won't be an update for a while. Happy holidays, or have had happy holidays (I don't know the dates of all the holidays.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Coral Academy (Part 1)

Chapter 4: Coral Academy Part 1

Saturday came quickly as Ryan and Ashley showed him around the city. Minky was lagging behind them as they walked down the road to Coral Academy.

When they turned onto Academy Way Ryan spoke, "Aren't you excited! New school! New people! Turf war training!"

Ashley looked shocked, "I'm the energetic one! Don't take my role!"

"Ha!" Leo laughed hard.

Minky ran up beside them, "Not everyone can be great…"

"Eh, take your chances, that's my motto," Ashley replied.

"Playing it safe is easier though, isn't it?" Leo asked her.

"Maybe, but safety doesn't win turf wars."

"And," Ryan added, "You're the one who decided to come and do that first turf wars. Risking that we may have been creeps."

Leo looked at him in silence, he was beaten.

"There it is," Minky said quietly as she spotted the large gate to the academy.

The group approached the towering gate. Around fifteen feet tall and wide enough for two vehicles to fit through at once. The bars were dark metal, bended in the center so a squid-like shaped hole. Straight past the gate the road went on for about 50 yards and then split. 25 yards after the split lay the front steps of the academy. The building was brick, three stories high with a tower that was another story or two. The front was lined with perfectly aligned windows.

To their right was a full turf war stage, equipped with spawn pads. There was a building lying along the edge of it, the equipment room. On the other side there were bleachers, about enough seats for 10,000 creatures. To the left was a baseball field and a soccer field, sports popular to primarily jellyfish.

"So many kids," Leo said astonished at the number of jellyfish and inklings were wandering around.

Ashley was about to run off when an old bell rang _Ding Dong Ding Dong._

The doors to the academy opened and inklings began heading there. Those who hadn't after a minute caught on and a crowd formed, trying to get past each other to enter the school.

"There must be around a thousand students here!" Minky exclaimed.

"It'll seem like less when we're all in classes," Ryan replied.

Ashley was already in the crowd, trying to shove her way through. Ryan sighed and ran after her. Leo reluctantly follow while Minky stayed behind.

"Minky?" Leo called, "What's wrong?"

"I'll catch up! I don't wanna go into a crowd like that," She replied, staying still.

Leo nodded and ran off.

Ryan and Ashley made it in. Everyone was gathering in the gym, trying to have room to themselves or shoving their way to the bleachers. A few minutes passes as everyone settled in. The room booming with the chatter of young kids.

"Frick!" Ryan yelled over the crowd to Ashley, "Where's Leo and Mink?"

"They'll find us!" Ashley yelled back.

Leo was walking in with the last of the crowd. The gym was packed, inklings, prawns, and jellyfish standing shoulder to shoulder, or head to head in the jellyfish's case.

"Hello everyone!" Leo barely heard the voice from the speakers. Everyone kept chatting.

"Silence!" The voice snapped and everyone went silent. "Thank you, now go to your period 1 class. You will meet your classmates. That is all.

Every creature shuffled out, pulling out a piece of paper that contained their schedule.

Leo glanced at his. Period 1: CP English; Period 2: CP Science; Period 3: Honors Math; Period 4: Study hall. Period 5 and 6 were blank, he had refused to take electives. His mom had somehow talked the school into letting him not have to take them and let him go home.

Leo ran off to find his English class

Minky had heard the announcement. Looking at her schedule she sighed. Period 1: Art. She despised art classes. She had always had a bad time with them since she her first days of school. It always seemed so forced to her, unlike art should be. The rest of her schedule read: Period 2: Study; Period 3: Honors Math, Period 4: AP English; Period 5: Honors science; Period 6: Keyboarding.

She forced herself to move, her mind keeping her feet planted still. Tears coming too her eyes as she went off to a hellish class.

Ashley was bubbling with excitement, dragging Ryan along to go to their first class. They had made sure to take the exact same classes and electives. Period 1: General English; Period 2: CP Math; Period 3: Music; Period 4: Study; Period 5: Honors Science; Period 6: Physical Education (PE)

Ryan struggled to keep up with Ashley's pace as she shoved her way through dozens of kids. Often jumping over jellyfish.

"Ah, here we are!" Ashley exclaimed as she saw the room number, 112. A few students had sat down and were goofing off. Ashley sat down in a desk near the front, still pulling Ryan. Once she let go, Ryan took the seat to her left.

Five minutes passed by and most of the desks were taken. A few empty ones were left for the kids who didn't come.

"Why hello, I'm Mrs. Shell. I will be your English teacher!" She exclaimed happily. She noticed two inkling boys in the corner not paying attention, "Eyes up here!"

The boys slowly looked up, shrugged, and then went back to what they were doing.

"EYES UP HERE!" Mrs. Shell screeched at them.

The boys immediately looked up, fear in their eyes.

"Okay then! We will be having a troublesome class this year, won't we?" Mrs. Shell stated, "But it'll be fine, you'll all pay attention… eventually…"

Ryan gulped, eventually, what did that mean? He looked at Ashley and lightly jabbed her with his elbow, "be careful around her, pay attention."

"And I don't pay attention?" Ashley asked, a grin on her face.

"Stop talking!" Mrs. Shell spoke, glaring at the duo.

Ashley and Ryan became silent, as did the rest of the class.

"As you know, this is an English class. We will be covering writing essays, analyzing poems, reading novels, the usual English class stuff. You are all in general, but I know you can do better! You're all smart enough to handle an honors class, I'm sure of it. But since I'm nice I'll only give you the CP curriculum."

"We're in general and you're going to give us a harder course?" Ashley asked.

"1: Yes, because you are all perfectly capable of even doing an honors class. 2: Raise your hand before speaking!"

Mrs. Shell gave them a sheet with a list of everything they'd cover. Ryan gulped, every week they'd have to write a three page research paper.

After that, Ryan was terrified. Although math was okay. Kids goofed off a bit and the teacher laughed with them. He couldn't help but join in. Ashley had already been laughing since she had walked in the door. After everyone settled down, and Ashley got the hiccups from laughing too hard, the teacher, Mr. Squidier, handed out the normal class sheet.

Music was okay. Ryan didn't care for it and Ashley was upset that they wouldn't learn to play the piano. She'd always wanted to get one, but her parents wouldn't even get her a keyboard since they thought she'd just use it once, then never use it again. It was understandable, she had tried to play the violin as a young child. She gave it one go, then never tried it again. It's still collecting dust in their closet to this day.

Study hall was uneventful. As they walked in to Honors Science they saw Minky sitting at a table. She noticed them and beckoned them over.

 **Sorry for the long break! Took a while to get back into writing. Here's everyone's schedule and their character design!** Leo Brook Schedule.

 **Period 1: CP English**

 **Period 2: CP Science**

 **Period 3: Honors Math**

 **Period 4: Study hall**

 **Period 5:**

 **Period 6:**

 **Minky Kelp Schedule**

 **Period 1: Art**

 **Period 2: Study hall**

 **Period 3 Honors Math**

 **Period 4: Honors English**

 **Period 5: Honors Science**

 **Period 6: Music**

 **Ryan and Ashley Burns Schedule**

 **Period 1: General English taught by Mrs. Shell**

 **Period 2: CP Math taught by Mr. Squidier**

 **Period 3: Music**

 **Period 4: Study hall**

 **Period 5: Honors Science**

 **Period 6: PE**

 **Leo is five feet tall. He has average sized lime green tentacles hanging at the side of his head. He has blue eyes.**

 **Minky is four feet and ten inches. She has short light blue tentacles going down her side. She wears glasses with rectangular lenses. Green eyes**

 **Ryan is five feet and six inches. His dark blue tentacles are tied into a ponytail like most inkling boys. Orange eyes.**

 **Ashley is five feet and 4 inches. She has normal sized purple tentacles tied into a long ponytail. Teel eyes**


End file.
